Taken
by Jcaslcgaiwd
Summary: Sherlock is caught by surprise by a new enemy.


**A/N: I had this idea in my head and I wanted to share it with you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or its characters.**

* * *

Sherlock snuck up to the car, observing it. He shouldn't be here, but the police were investigating another case. This was an interesting job for him and he just couldn't resist. He was crawling around, poking and prodding. John was busy at work so the detective was alone for the day, forced to entertain himself. He gets so into the evidence, not even glancing behind him for a second. If he had been, he would have most likely seen the man sneaking up on him.

He steps back from the car, satisfied by his work. Suddenly a cloth his over his mouth, preventing him from yelling for help or assistance. He tries to fight, but he finds himself slowly losing consciousness. That's when he catches the sweet scent of chloroform. He feels himself slipping away, praying that John or Lestrade come and save him. He falls to the ground, everything black.

* * *

Sherlock wakes up, finding himself in a bad situation. He was in the back of a car, feet tied while his mouth was duck taped to most likely to keep him from yelling for help. A dark-haired man sat up front, driving. Sherlock had never seen this man before in his life, so who the hell was he and what did want with the detective?

They arrive at an abounded hotel building and the mystery man stops the car. He faces Sherlock and smirks. He knew he had Sherlock Holmes right where he wanted him. He gets out of the car, opening the one in front of Sherlock. He pulls out a gun and the detective tenses.

"I'm going to untie your ankles so you can walk, but do not try to run away. If you do, well I'm sure the answer is obvious to you." He gives a wicked grin. "Do you understand what I am telling you?" Sherlock nods. "Good." The mystery man says, pulling out a knife. He cuts the ropes around Sherlock's ankles, then grabs the dark-haired man by the wrist.

The consulting detective falls, not used to standing yet. He's roughly pulled up, the man having an iron grip on his arm. He gains his balance finally and the man pulls him inside. He stops at the door.

"I'm going to blindfold you so you don't know what room we are going to be in." He pulls out a blindfold, putting it over Sherlock's eyes. He let's his captor guide him, knowing the man could kill him and he would have no idea.

He also feels a gun being pushed into his back.

After ten minutes of turns, running up and down stairs, and confusing pathways they arrive at the room. The man shoves Sherlock into a chair, undoing the blindfold. The room was plain, except for two plastic chairs and a small table. The windows were covered and the door was locked. Sherlock had no way out.

The man places his gun and knife on the table, smiling.

"I just want to talk, but you're not going to." He smirks, gesturing towards the duck tape. Sherlock forces himself not to roll his eyes. "Do you know who I am, Mr. Holmes?" Sherlock shakes his head. "Pity because I know exactly who you are." Now the annoyed detective rolls his eyes, which earns him a smack in the face. "Don't get smart with me! Now time to talk."

Sherlock's cheek was throbbing now, but he just ignored the pain by focusing on his captor.

"My name is Sebastian Moran." He states. "Do you know why you are here, Mr. Holmes?" Sherlock shakes his head. "Because you killed James Moriarty, well more like made him. He was my friend and now I want revenge. Do you know how I am going to do that?" Another head shake as an answer. "I'm going to kill you." He whispers, sending shivers down the curly haired man's back. "I'm going to put a bullet in your pretty little brain, just like what happened to him."

Sebastian takes the tape off of Sherlock's mouth, holding him against the chair so he couldn't escape. He shoves the gun in the detective's mouth, hand on the trigger. Sherlock closes his eyes, accepting death. He prays that John will be able to cope and Mrs. Hudson won't cry too hard.

Then they hear it, at the same time.

Police sirens.

Sebastian pulls the gun out of Sherlock's mouth and pulls the detective to the ground. He places a hand on his back, keeping him pinned down. Sherlock begins to yell for help, but Sebastian hits him and he sees stars. A hand is clamped over his mouth and he lays there, trying not to pass out again. The police yell orders for the detective's release and Sebastian smiles.

He grabs Sherlock by the hair, pulling him up. He grabs another piece of tape, covering the detective's mouth once again. He drags his captor to the exit, not bothering to blindfold him this time. He's about to open the door, but then gets real close to Sherlock's ear and whispers.

"Don't try anything! If everything goes as planned, I'll at least get away. I can't say the same for you, Mr. Holmes. Get it?" Sherlock nods, knowing this man meant business. "Good, now come on." He pushes the door open and the police stare, guns poised and ready for fire.

Sherlock sees John, noticing the fear in his blue eyes. Sebastian pulls out his knife pressing it against the detective's thin neck. Sherlock feels blood trickle down his neck.

"Now listen here, police!" Moran begins sternly. "Shoot or arrest me, and he dies. Let me go and I will leave calmly with him and return him when I see fit."

"How the hell do we know you'll keep your word?" Lestrade calls out. Good old Greg.

"You have no other choice." He smirks,.knowing he's already won. "Now drop your guns!" He orders and they obey, having no other choice. Sebastian keeps the blade against Sherlock's neck, pulling him away. The next set of events all happen in blink of an eye.

Sherlock being pulled away, a loud noise, Sebastian falling, blood. So much blood.

Then finally, everything is black.

* * *

Sherlock wakes up, not in his own bed. He was actually in a hospital. His neck hurt and his wrists and ankles were raw. His cheek was patched up also. He lays his head down, drowsy from painkillers. He hears someone walking in and pretends to be asleep, not wanting to deal with an annoying nurse or doctor.

The person sits beside his bed, giving a heavy sigh. Sherlock knew that sigh all too well. He opens his eyes, staring at his friend. John eyes light up and he let's out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" He asks. Sherlock shrugs his shoulders.

"I was drugged, kidnapped, thrown in the back of a car, blindfolded, threatened with a knife and gun, then almost was killed purely for revenge. All in all, I'm pretty well." He gives a smile and John laughs, happy his friend was okay. "Moran?"

"Shot."

"By?"

"Me. He was going to kill you so I had to do something." John claims innocently.

"Well, as long as I'm sure you've got my back."

"Only when convenient." The doctor jokes and the two laugh together.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored."

"Oh hell no, don't start that up already!" John answers and the two smile, glad to be back together.

* * *

**Hope I characterized Sebastian right. Review and make me happy!**


End file.
